A disk drive is an information storage device. A disk drive includes one or more disks clamped to a rotating spindle, and at least one head for reading information representing data from and/or writing data to the surfaces of each disk. The head is supported by a suspension coupled to an actuator that may be driven by a voice coil motor. Control electronics in the disk drive provide electrical pulses to the voice coil motor to move the head to desired positions on the disks to read and write the data, and to park the head in a safe area when not in use or when otherwise desired for protection of the disk drive.
Disk drive devices are finding their way into a large variety of battery powered and portable devices, where minimizing power consumption is desired. Many disk drives have various modes of power conservation, including removing power from a spindle motor when the drive has not been used for a predetermined time. However, electronics in disk drive devices may also consume significant power. There is a need for reducing power consumption by disk drive electronics.